lust and chocolate
by Zeijaku.Uke
Summary: It all started with a box of chocolates. Naruto hadn't a clue that losing one small object could lead to such havoc and pleasures.


"Should I really give him this?...Oh, I don't know!" Naruto yelled and lay flat out on his single orange sheeted bed which was creaky. Sakura sat on a chair near the computer as she watched him get paranoid over a small problem. "Naruto stop fussing. I've told you already that whatever he says I'll be here for you." The pinkete smiled and comforted her best-friend with words.

"But, he's so...so..." Naruto searched for a word to use.

"Hot?" Sakura suggested.

"No! That's not it at all..." He blushed furiously at the thought.

"Smexy?"

"No!"

"Fuc-"

"Sakura!" Naruto stopped her in alert. She always loved to embarrass the blonde with anything to do with his crush for a certain black haired and pale skinned boy at school. Of course tomorrow was February 14th and that gave the blonde the perfect opportunity to confess.

"Okay, I'll stop." She giggled and adjusted her skirt so that it was comfy.

"Good." He muttered under his breath as his face was buried deep into his pillow, trying to hide his flushed crimson cheeks. "Listen Naruto. Just remember to bring in the gift okay." Sakura grabbed her bag and slung it on her right shoulder, then stood up readying herself to leave.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Cheer up hun. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura flashed her beautiful white teeth and ruffled the blonde's hair. She then exited the bedroom and all fell silent.

Naruto stayed in this position until he was sure his friend had finally left. For awhile he could hear the faint sound of chatting downstairs, probably between Sakura and his adopted father Iruka. Sakura was almost part of the family according to Iruka, which Naruto didn't mind since he loved her staying around all the time.

The blonde turned his head and stared at his computer screen with his intense azure eyes. He saw a name pop up in small print with a short but sweet message printed underneath it. It read three words, 'Hey there Dobe.' This made him smile.

With an enthusiastic spring in his step, Naruto walked over to his computer and sat in the chair which Sakura had been previously sitting in. He wrote back 'Hey Teme' With a smile on the end.

Naruto waited patiently for the reply. He loved talking to Sasuke on instant messenger, it made their chats much more interesting.

'What are you up too?'

'Not much, Just thinking about Valentines day.' Naruto wrote.

'Oh, Have you got anything in mind?' This was unusual for Sasuke to take an interest in a holiday which was all about love.

'What's it to you? I thought you were an asexual bastard who hated all genders?' Naruto mocked.

'Well just because I hate valentine's day, that doesn't mean I can't take interest in your love life.' He retaliated with a wink on the end of his sentence.

'Well if you must know. I am thinking of giving a present to someone I really like.' Naruto typed and sent the message. The next thing he heard was the sound of Iruka's voice giggling loudly. This really put him off, he always wanted to get soundproof walls so that he didn't have to listen to the sound of Iruka and his 'friend' Who was a pervert.

Naruto marched out of the room and down the stairs, totally forgetting about the chat between him and Sasuke. He slammed the door open and glared at the girly man who was on the phone to his soon to be boyfriend. Kakashi Hatake. "Dad...I know you're having a lovely chat and everything, but could you take your conversation outside please?" Naruto groaned as he watched his Dad carry on his chat, totally ignoring the fact that Naruto was there. "Fine. If you want to play it that way..." He stomped back upstairs and into his bedroom, sitting back at his desk and sighing.

'Naruto? Don't ignore me dobe.' The blonde swore to himself as he read the screen.

'Shit, sorry Sasuke. I got distracted' Naruto replied.

'By what? Porn?'

'Sasuke!' Naruto blushed at this comment, how could Sasuke even say that to him.

'I'll see you at school dobe. Okay.' Sasuke wrote and then his small icon be came invisible to anyone online.

"I'm such an idiot" Naruto mumbled to himself as he switched off his computer screen so he could charge his ipod. He laid his head down on his soft pillow as he stared interestingly at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to get tomorrow out of his head.

An hour passed and he still stared at the ceiling, it wasn't until he heard Iruka's footsteps that he averted his eyes to the doors. This was Iruka's daily routine. He checked on Naruto every night to see if he was okay and to have a talk.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Dad" Naruto sighed, but the footsteps sounded hurried as Iruka headed for the bedroom. That was when he heard another pair of footsteps followed by a few giggles.

"What the fuck...How come even dad gets laid more than me..." Naruto reached over to his light and flicked the switch. Drifting off into a restless sleep.

"You can do this Naruto!" Sakura encouraged as she ate the bagel in her hand and walked next to the worried blonde. "But what if he rejects it?" Naruto asked in a hopeful voice. "He wont, and if he does I will seriously kick his ass." Sakura grinned as she carried on munching on her fresh bagel. Naruto smiled to himself and carried on to school, his worry growing with every step even though he didn't show it.

First class was nerving for Naruto, only because Sasuke was in it. He sat right in-front of Naruto next to a blonde haired girl called Ino. She was one of the prettiest girls in the class, but acording to Naruto she was never as pretty as Sakura. "I bet Ino pig is gonna give Sasuke a present...Geez she's so annyoing." Sakura complained as she glared at the girl infront of her who was sat alone, obviously waiting for Sasuke's arrival.

Just on cue the door opened and the dark haired teen walked in, all the girls eyes peered on him, even Sakura couldn't keep her gaze. Naruto didn't blame her, he was perfect for anyone.

"Sorry I'm late..." He mumbled as he walked to his seat next to Ino, Naruto tried to stop staring but somehow couldn't. Once Sasuke was in his seat the teacher carried on with her lesson. Naruto watched as Ino rubbed herself all over Sasuke...Naruto's Sasuke.

"Fucking slut..." Sakura spat. Ino turned and glared at the pinkete.

"What was that forehead." Ino hissed back at her. Naruto could see the intense look in their eyes as they glared at each other. To be honest he felt scared at this moment.

"Oh? Didn't hear me? I said Fucking. Slut" Sakura smirked and Naruto glared at her. She knew when Naruto didn't want her to carry on it was always for the best. Sakura sat back and stared at the front of the class, tapping her nails on the desk. "Good dog." Ino snarled and turned back around to smother Sasuke again.

"Naruto. Don't let her do this..." She pleaded. Of course Naruto didn't want her to touch him, but he didn't have any say in what he did. "It's okay Sakura. He'll never want me anyway." Naruto noted as he looked down at the table.

The blonde threw his books into his locker and sighed. He took the small box of handmade chocolates out of his bag and softly let his head fall against the door. "Why would he want me..." Naruto threw the chocolates into his locker and shut the door. He couldn't deal with confessing today. He just didn't feel right.

"Oi. Dobe" He looked up and saw Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to see him right now. He felt so wrong. He pushed past the raven, trying to hide is blush which had spread across his tanned cheeks. "Naruto." Sasuke repeated but he kept on walking. He needed Sakura right now more than anyone.

Sakura giggled as Hinata explained to her about the gift she had for Naruto. She knew Naruto was into men but she still really liked him. "Hinata. That's so sweet! You should give it to him when you see him next." Sakura smiled at her. "B-But I-It's so embarrassing." A blush crept on her cheeks.

"Sakura..." She turned her head and her emerald orbs laid on her best-friend. "Hey hun." She patted the ground next to her and smiled. Of course Hinata had a major blush on as she gazed at Sakura.

"Sakura...I can't do it..." He groaned and fell into his hands. He knew she would be angry, but for some reason she was fine. "It's okay Naruto." She rubbed circles into his back to comfort him. Sakura looked down at the frustrated boy and smiled. "You're not mad?" He asked, an innocent look about his face as he scooted closer to her. "No. Of course not. But I am slightly pissed off with Ino pig..." Sakura smiled. Naruto was comforted by her words.

"N-Naruto kun?" Hinata perked up as she held a small pink box in her hand. Naruto looked at her and turned his head. "Here..." She held out the box as her whole face became red. Naruto stared down at the box and took it from her clutch. "Thanks Hinata..." Naruto smiled but he would rather be getting this from Sasuke.

The day rolled by and Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke, not that he wanted to at the moment. He was probably receiving many gifts from the hormonal teen girls. 'Dammit. I should have given him the gift when I saw him. Hinata was brave enough to confess her feelings for me.' Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, sliding down the lockers and onto the floor. Cradling his legs with his arms. He sat like this for a while, listening to the sounds around him. He contemplated on the day and how it had gone.

'Naruto, you can't sit here all day. You gotta get going.' He thought to himself as he used one hand to stand up off the cold ground, his legs feeling almost dead. He headed for his locker and opened it with a bit of force since they always seemed to get stuck. He picked up all the books he would need for tomorrow and threw them in his bag. He reached in for the last item. Sasuke's chocolates. But couldn't fell or find them. In a panic, he threw all his books out of the locker as his heart pounded ten times faster than before. 'What? I left them here earlier. Where are they!'

He gave p the search after a good ten minutes. He was furious. How could someone even get into his locker. Surely he didn't leave it unlocked.

"What if Sasuke found them...T-That would be...be..." Naruto slapped his forehead in frustration.

"I need to find them before he does. Unless he already has them" Naruto began his long search for the missing sweets. In hope that his crush hadn't found them.


End file.
